


open my heart and let it bleed onto yours - companion art pieces

by sleepdrunk



Series: Fic Illustrations [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk
Summary: find me atlovelybydecay.tumblr.com
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fic Illustrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626703
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	open my heart and let it bleed onto yours - companion art pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [open my heart and let it bleed onto yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602916) by [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet). 

My illustration for the first chapter of sosobriquet's gorgeous Good Omens Big Bang 2020 fic, _open my heart and let it bleed onto yours _

[Masterpost ](https://sosobriquet.tumblr.com/post/190706706679/title-open-my-heart-and-let-it-bleed-onto-yours)

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [lovelybydecay.tumblr.com](http://www.lovelybydecay.tumblr.com)[]()


End file.
